Worth It
by lovingrace
Summary: Jeanette gets hurt and losses something very dear to her. Simon helps her through everything. Is everything worth it?


**Ok again I am crazy because I am starting a new story with 5 not even done yet. I just thought that as long as you guys being my fans deserve the newest little things that come out of my head. So anyways thank GOD I finally saw Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked (on you tube if anybody wants the link its not the best view but amazing anyways). All the romance made me want to write a Simonette since they are my favorite couple and will always be. So here it is, it's sort of like a story that is already here on fanfiction. When I first read it I thought it was amazing and wanted to write the exact same story but with different characters. When I saw people stealing the persons ideas I got mad so decided that you can write the same story but change it up tons so it's original. Yes all my stories about Alvin and the Chipmunks are CGI version. Anyways I have a poll on my profile and oh yea I take requests.**

Jeanette Miller looked at the hands on the clock just waiting for the time to come so she could leave. She had always had a passion for school but today was different. The night before Jeanette had spoken to her best friend, Simon Seville, and he had asked her if they should meet up to study right after school at the library. She was so excited that she said yes without any hesitation. Of course when you live at the same house people always find out everything. As soon as Brittany had found out she had talked to Jeanette telling her that it wasn't just another study session that this was a date. Jeanette had just rolled her eyes even though she was excited since she had a major crush on Simon since they had first met eyes. She was of course too shy to say anything. Jeanette had let Brittany pick her clothing and have her do her hair but she was still set on it being a study session. As the bell finally rung ad everybody left and Jeanette ran quickly to her locker to get her books and then made it to the front of the school where her Brittany, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor were already waiting for her.

"How come it always take you so long to get here Jeanette?" Alvin asked annoyed

"I'm sorry it's just hard not to trip over my own two feet every now and then" Jeanette apologized

"No need to say anything Jean, Alvin here is just being difficult" Brittany said

"You want to see difficult" Alvin said getting near Brittany's face making her give him punch in the arm

"Why can't we all just get along?" Theodore asked

"Theo's right" Eleanor said holding Theodore's hand. Theo and Ellie had started dating not too long ago seeing as they were both meant for each other. If only they could get their two oldest siblings to cooperate.

"Well you guys are going to have to try to settle this one amongst yourselves, Jeanette and I have to get going to the library" Simon finally declared

"Bye" they all said to their two intellectual siblings and so they were off

"S-so Jean you look different today any special occasion" Simon pointed out shyly

"In a way yes" Jeanette said blushing

"Any reason I might know of? Perhaps for somebody at school?" Simon asked

"You could say that" Jeanette said looking at him

Simon then noticed that she was more beautiful than he had noticed at school. Her chocolate brown hair falling from her bun in all the right places. Her emerald green eyes in two perfect little ovals with her soft nose that came right in the middle of her face. Her soft gentle pink lips waiting for somebody to take them. She had definitely gotten curvier since their childhood and was now growing into the body of a beautiful women. Jeanette noticed Simon looked more amazing than ever. She looked up to see those strong blue-grey eyes she had fallen in love with a long time ago. She also noticed that first time today Simon wasn't wearing a loose hoody like he usually did. He was wearing a tight but comfortable shirt that fit him perfectly. He had muscles no girl could have ever seen if he was wearing his hoody.

"I-I wow" Simon tried to let out but accidentally cut their moment

They both looked at the road and was that there were no cars coming. They crossed the road but were stopped by Simon trying to let out his words again.

"Look Jeanette there is something I have to tell you and it can't wait any longer" Simon let out

"There's something I have to tell you too Si" Jeanette said looking him in the eyes

"You can go first if you want" Simon said

"Simon I have always wanted to say this but you know how shy I can be. I can't stand it any longer and I just wanted to say…- SIMON! Look out!" Jeanette screamed from the top of her lungs. She noticed that they had been slowly crossing the road and truck was coming right at them.

"Look out?" Simon asked and then looked to their side to see a giant truck coming right for them. Before he could get Jeanette's hand and pull her away he felt scared to do anything for he was still in shock. Jeanette was in bigger shock but seeing him like that she quickly pushed him hard enough so he would fall onto the sidewalk. She got ready for the impact (I know that it sounds forever as you read that she does this but it was quite quick) and soon all she heard was somebody yell "Jeanette" from her side and then everything went black.


End file.
